


Catch my name

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Sexual Assault Mention, but it's not graphic, death mention, racisim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

"Alright Mr.Walker." Luke stepped into the room. "I'm SSA Alvez ... I have a few questions for you..." he sat down in front of Virgil Walker the current suspect in a string of murders surrounding the daughters of migrant farm workers who had turned to sex work to keep a roof over their head. However, so far they'd only been able to connect him to one murder out of four. Gina Saenz who had gone missing after her last shift at a strip club where she worked, and been reported missing the next morning when she never showed up to pick up her children, now orphans, at two and three years old, from her sisters house. Later, her body had shown up in a dumpster, mutilated, and wrapped in a confederate flag. 

Luke put the pictures down on top of one another. "Do you recognize these woman?" 

"They're letting illegals in the FBI now?" Mr.Walker asked. 

Luke stopped. 

"Illegals?" Luke asked. "Excuse me?" 

Outside the room Spencer Reid and David Rossi watched the interview. "Are you sure it was a good idea to put him in there?" Spencer asked. "He had make America great again signs in his yard...." 

"No," Rossi said. 

Neither of them said anything, silently begging Luke to say something, but he didn't and Mr.Walker mumbled something about rapists under his breath. 

"Yeah me either-" Spencer said. 

"Are you going to -" Rossi started to say something to him but Spencer already had the door to the interview room open. "Spencer." Rossi protested. 

Spencer shook his head and stepped into the room Luke stared up at him but he didn't say anything.

"Mr.Walker let me ask you something ...?" Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Did you know that the first 'settlers' in North Carolina were squatters? They didn't buy any land they just squatted until it became family property. Mr.Walker we're all illegal here. We forcibly removed the Native Americans from their land so we could build on it and then when they tried to take it back do you know what we did? We killed them." Spencer slammed his hands down on the table next to where Luke was sitting. 

"Agent Alvez here is from Brooklyn, not Mexico, and he is not a rapist. Like you." He paused to stare down at he pictures spread out on the table in front of them.

"He was an army ranger," Spencer continued.  "He put his life on the line for the sake of your so called 'great' country which really just consists of straight white heterosexual males and the delusion that trickle down economics would help you somehow." 

"Oh now the boy band member here is going to lecture me on politics?" Virgil asked. 

"You've never set foot in a college in your life." Spencer rolled his eyes. "So yes, I am going to lecture you. And you're going to cooperate, and you're going to answer SSA Alvez's questions. You know why you're going to do that Mr.Walker? When we went inside your house there was a stack of boxes of matches next to your television, why do you have those? Huh? Oh wait I know why. You're not a smoker Mr.Walker, you chew tobacco, and your fingernails and teeth don't indicate a smoking habit. So why do you have so many matches then? You have electricity, and you don't seem like the type of guy to keep that many candles because you like the smell of apple cinnamon. You don't fit the profile for an arsonist..." 

Spencer raised an eyebrow at him, challenging him to say something, but he didn't.

"I bet if we were to get a warrant to search your house we'd find illegal fireworks. Wouldn't we? And guess what? That's punishable by up to six months in prison for _each violation._ Prison is not a very good place to be if you're a racist Mr.Walker. So whether or not you raped and killed Gina if you don't cooperate with Agent Alvez. I will personally make sure that you are arrested, that get maximum sentence, and I will find a prison with the largest population of Latin American inmates to send you to." 

Spencer took a step back, collecting the pictures from the table. He gestured with them for Luke to step outside with him and waited for him to get up so he could follow him. Right before Spencer left the small room, he turned back around to face the man sitting at the table. "And by the way. It's Doctor. I have three PhD's. And there's nothing wrong with being a boy band."

He slammed the door closed behind him. 

"Looks like Hotch taught you a thing or two," Rossi remarked. 

"I think we're looking for two subs," Spencer said. 

"Wait... What?" Luke asked. 

"You showed him all four pictures but he only commented when you got to Gina's picture." Spencer said. "And when I accused him of being a rapist he looked down at her picture. I think he only killed Gina." 

"So our unsub is a copy cat?" Rossi asked. 

"Maybe..." Spencer said. "I'm not  quite sure but we should inform the media. Maybe making it look like someone else is getting all of the credit for his work will make him angry enough to make a mistake." 

"I'll go tell Prentiss..." Rossi said. 

Luke turned to face Spencer. "Thank you." He said. "For saving my ass." 

Spencer chuckled. 

"No I'm serious, that was kind of hot." he said. 

If Spencer had been drinking something it would have been all over Luke's shirt. Instead he stared at him, his cheeks beginning to warm up. 

"Do you uh... want me to go in there with you again?" Spencer ignored his comment. 

"No I think I got it," Luke said. 

"Ok well I'm just gonna go... remap the geographical profile to factor out Mr.Walker and Gina...." Spencer said. 

"You do that..." Luke started to say but by the time that he finished his thought Spencer had hightailed it out of there. 


End file.
